Power Rangers vs the Spider
by chilled monkey
Summary: The Rangers must battle a cosmic horror to save the world.


Just a short little fic I wrote while bored. Hope you like it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in this story. The characters here are property of either Saban or the late Clark Aston Smith. No profit is being made from this.

Six streaks of coloured light flew into the high-tech interior of the Command Centre and resolved into the Power Rangers.

"What's wrong Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, is Lord Zedd up to something?" Rocky added.

"I'm afraid not Rangers" replied their mentor. He peered down from the plasma tube that projected his likeness. "I'm afraid the situation is far worse."

"Worse than Zedd?" said Kim.

"I am afraid so Kimberly. Observe the viewing globe."

The Rangers turned to look at the globe. Their eyes widened at the images that appeared.

On the outskirts of Angel Grove was a portal of swirling multi-coloured light. From the portal emerged a hideous creature.

. It was a giant spider, with eight multi-jointed legs supporting a bloated body covered in brown hairs. Its face however was human save for its eight arachnid eyes and two long fangs extending from its upper jaw.

"Eww, gross" said Kim, her face screwed up as she spoke.

"What is that thing Zordon?" Adam asked.

"That is Atlach-Nacha. It has created a massive inter-dimensional web that connects your world to that of the Dreamlands. The web will allow the monsters of the Dreamlands to invade Earth. Already thousands of them are preparing to cross over. Even the Zords will not be able to stop them."

"We can't let that happen" said Tommy firmly. "We have to destroy it."

"Be careful Rangers and let the Power protect you."

"It's Morphin Time! Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Sabre-toothed tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

They teleported to the scene. As they looked at the portal they could see that on the other side was a vast expanse of dark nothingness, with a great white web stretching away into the distance.

"Ready guys?" said Tommy.

"Yeah! We need Thunderzord Power now!"

"Mastodon! Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl! Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops! Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Sabre-toothed tiger! Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus! Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!"

"Tigerzord Power Up!"

The Thunderzords appeared and the Rangers leaped aboard. "All right let's squash this bug!" Rocky yelled.

But Atlach-Nacha was too quick for them. Before the Zords could combine it curled its abdomen under its legs and fired a stream of webbing at them. The Thunderzords were quickly covered in sticky white strands that completely immobilised them. Even the Firebird and Red Dragon were stuck to the ground. The Rangers desperately tried to operate the Zord controls to break free, but the webbing was just too strong.

"Hold on guys" Tommy yelled. "Tigerzord, convert to Warrior Mode!"

The Zord transformed to its humanoid configuration and a few swipes from its sabre released them all. The Rangers quickly combined the Zords to form Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Sabre, now!" the Rangers yelled as the Megazord drew its weapon.

The Zords advanced on Atlach-Nacha and attacked. Thunderbolts, punches, sword strikes. Nothing seemed to work. The creature took all of their attacks and kept coming, responding with swipes of its clawed feet and head-butts that sent the Zords crashing to the ground in showers of sparks.

While the battle went on, Zordon and Alpha were working to analyse the problem and find a solution.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi" Alpha exclaimed. "Zordon, I've found something."

"What is it Alpha?"

"If we project a beam of positive ions through the portal it will destabilise the web!"

"Excellent. Do so at once."

"Right away Zordon."

Thunder Megazord was on the ground desperately struggling to keep Atlach-Nacha from plunging its fangs into the cockpit. Suddenly the monster's attention was distracted by a red energy beam flying past the combatants and into the open portal. The distraction was enough for the Thunder Megazord to shove it away and clamber upright.

Behind them the portal began to ripple. On the other side they could see the web beginning to fall apart just before the portal vanished.

"All right!" Tommy exclaimed. "Now let's finish this guy. We call on the power of the Thunder Ultrazord!"

Tor, the massive turtle-like Shuttlezord came rumbling up towards them while the Thunder Megazord disengaged and Tigerzord reverted to Tiger Mode. Tor's shell opened up and Tigerzord leapt inside while the Thunderzords combined to form the Thunder Megazord Attack Mode. Tor's shell closed and the Thunder Megazord Attack Mode landed on top of it.

"Now let's finish this thing" said Rocky.

The Red Dragon Warrior Mode spun its staff like a propeller, levitating the Thunder Ultrazord into the air and over Atlach-Nacha. As it looked up at them the staff stopped spinning and the Thunder Ultrazord plummeted onto the spider-creature, causing it to explode as it was crushed.

Later the Rangers were celebrating their victory in the Juice Bar. Zordon had contacted them after the battle and told them about Alpha's discovery. They had performed a dimensional scan and had confirmed that the web had been destroyed.

As they were discussing what to do that afternoon Kim suddenly screamed and jumped up onto her chair. The other sprang to their feet, ready for action. "Kim what's wrong?" Tommy asked.

Eyes wide with fear she pointed to the floor. They all looked to see a small spider scurrying past.

The Rangers groaned. "Kim!"

She looked at them in bemusement. "What? It scared me."

They all laughed.


End file.
